The present invention relates to an improved method of mixed illumination by irradiating an opaque object with color lamps so as to impart beautifully colored shadows while maintaining the balance of intensities of illumination of the color lamps.
When an opaque object disposed in front of a white wall is illuminated by color lamps, colored shadows of the object are formed on the wall behind the substance.
When the light of a second color lamp is irradiated on a shadow of an object cast by a first color lamp, the shadow is colored depending upon the characteristic of the second color lamp.
When the shadow of an object cast by a first color lamp is illuminated by second and third color lamps, the color of the shadows is imparted by the mixed illumination given by the second and third color lamps.
Heretofore, the conditions for imparting beautiful shadows have not been known.
It has not been known how to consider the intensity ratios given by color lamps so as to impart beautifully and balancedly colored shadows.